Shinigami
by Ne0nAbyss
Summary: Aizen kidnaps a 14 year old Soul Society outcast to use as a slave for himself and the other arrancars. Only, in a way, he doesn't want the arrancars touching her. He want's her all to himself.
1. Chapter 1

"Toshiro, has there been any news on my daughter and Renji?" Byakuya was rubbing his temples, even though it had been a little over 3 years since she was stolen and almost 3 months since Renji was taken he was still very much distraught. Toshiro shook his head no and Byakuya slammed his fist down onto his desk. Toshiro backed away just a bit, almost frightened by the way Byakuya had become since she'd gone missing.

"Sir, do you think it's possible the arrancar have taken her?" Toshiro asked calmly so he didn't set off Byakuya again.

"I don't think so, but with all the recent attacks it's hard to determine that at the moment." Toshiro nodded silently and walked out of his office. Byakuya walked to his quarters looking down towards the ground. He wanted to just find his daughter, he hoped she wasn't dead but his hopes weren't that great after so much time had passed. He was scared and worried like any parent would be if their child went missing.

"Time for another game Yuki," Yuki opened her eyes slowly and looked over at Aizen; he was standing in the doorway looking at her naked body curled up on the bed. Aizen walked over to her and yanked her head back kissing her roughly, she fought to get away but he wouldn't let her and kissed until he was lightheaded. When he pulled away he took off his own shirt, shoes and pants leaving only his boxers and tank top. Yuki sighed looking away.

_He's attractive, but look what he's doing to me…_

Aizen crawled on top of Yuki and started kissing up her neck and body. She squirmed to get away from him finding no pleasure in it. He slapped her across the face causing her face to become buried in the pillow as she cried. Aizen pulled him cock out and slid it inside her like he always did and pounded her roughly. Yuki was crying harder into the pillow, Aizen pushed her head hard into the pillow as he pounded into her body. Yuki was gasping for air and trying to get her head out of the pillow, Aizen's sex driven mind prevented her from doing that as he shoved a part of the blankets into her mouth and pushed her head roughly into the bed again.

"Shut up!" Yuki started seeing spots and her eyes became heavy, she closed her eyes and her body stopped moving. Aizen finished inside her then walked away from her not even checking on her. Grimmjow was the next, much like Aizen he had his way and walked out not checking. It wasn't until Ulquiorra walked in that he noticed something was wrong. There was 2 Yuki's in the room. One in the corner and one on the bed. He went to the one on the bed and checked her body, when he realized he stepped back and picked her up after untying her. The one on the bed was dead and the one in the corner was her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuki, wake up Yuki!" Aizen heard Ulquiorra's screams echoing the halls as he walked towards Yuki's room. He had been thinking and realized that what they were doing was wrong on so many levels that not even he could justify it. When he heard the screams of the Ulquiorra he ran in, Aizen at first only noticed Ulquiorra sitting on the bed holding a seemingly unconscious Yuki, but then he saw the transparent figure in the corner. Yuki stared at him with such sadness from the corner that his eyes teared up.

"Ulquiorra, what seems to be the problem?" Aizen felt stupid asking that question. He could plainly see the two Yuki's standing far apart from each other.

"You. You killed Yuki…that's the problem." Aizen was taken back at the venom that seemed to radiate from every word he had spoken. If it were possible, those words would've slapped him in the face.

"I didn't kill her; she's a slave why does it matter?" Ulquiorra punched Aizen in the face.

"That cloth in her mouth! Her head pressed into the pillow! That is you! All you, you're the only one in this palace that does that and it matters because she was my sister!" Ulquiorra ran at Aizen again this time with his sword. Grimmjow stepped in blocking Ulqiorra from attacking Aizen.

"Grimmjow restrain him, and bring her soul to Szayelaporro's lab." Grimmjow growled, but nodded reluctantly. He restrained Ulquiorra in the most painful way possible after Aizen had walked out. Yuki's heart was starting to beat with immense sadness because she couldn't help Ulquiorra the one who had helped her. Her chain was starting to peel away from her body as she watched Grimmjow.

"Yuki, don't let that chain peel away, keep your humanity." Yuki looked at him but kept crying, Grimmjow made her walk to where the lab was.

As Aizen waited for Yuki's arrival he couldn't understand why he'd been so rough on her. Never before had he acted that way and it resulted in her death, so he was at fault. The only good thing is that now he can use Hōgyoku on her once she becomes a hollow. He would have to work fast but he was positive he could do it with Szayelaporro's help.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki opened her eyes and looked around, she was no longer tied to the bed and she couldn't remember what had happened to her. All she knew was that she felt an overwhelming urge to be held by Aizen. Yuki sat up and stood from the bed, she took in her surroundings and the scents that filled the area. The room itself was extremely large and well furnished with four-star furniture. Which included a bed on the back wall, a desk in the corner of the room that held various papers and a small lamp, dresser, one floor model mirror that was placed on the wall beside the dress, there was 2 wooden doors one which she guessed lead to the hallway the other to a bathroom that she could partially see into, and 4 even spaced windows along the back wall, two on each side of the bed; All were accented with a light wood, maybe pine or birch, while the main structure was mahogany. The room smelled of paint, fresh paint, and blood.

Yuki's eyes caught the mirror and she walked over to it to check her wounds. When she looked into the mirror her mouth opened in horror. She had a hole between her breasts and the remains of a hollow mask that wrapped around her throat and formed spiked spines down her back, her hairs unusual golden color that she normally dyed black was showing through and her green eyes were dulled down to more of a softer greenish pink. Yuki felt a soft feminine grip on her arm and she turned, Harribel was looking quite surprised when Yuki looked into her eyes and started crying.

"Shhh its okay, don't you fear anymore." Harribel pulled Yuki into her arms, comforting her and soothing away her tears.

Aizen walked in looking at the pair and saw Yuki crying while Harribel held her. Harribel looked at him with such an evil glare but looked back to Yuki when she started speaking.

"Why me? Why can't I just go home?" Harribel's heart ached as she looked into the eyes of her daughter who had memory of her. Harribel sighed and kissed her head.

"You are home, with your new form you will not be allowed back into the Soul Society." Yuki broke down into harder tears wanting to scream but not having the strength.

"Harribel, come with me please." Harribel stood and laid Yuki down onto the bed she awoke from then walked out to meet Aizen.

"What is it my lord?"

"Take her to the human world, and release her. I want to see what happens." Truthfully Aizen felt guilty, Harribel could see it in his eyes. He hadn't wanted Yuki to die so he did what he thought could save her but by doing so she is miserable. Aizen handed Yuki's sword to her and walked away not saying anything else. Harribel walked back to Yuki and picked her up before leaving the Los Noches and going into Hueco Mundo where she opened the gate and walked out with Yuki in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo felt the strong spiritual pressure of the two arrancar as they entered the human world; he dropped what he was doing and went into his shinigami form. As he arrived at the park he saw the third Espada known as Harribel drop a body onto the ground. She disappeared back into her portal and closed it while the other arrancar lay there on the ground sobbing. Ichigo walked closer to the arrancar ready to strike when something felt very familiar about her SP.

"Please don't hurt me Ichigo!" Ichigo dropped his sword and ran over to her, he held her in his arms protectively.

"Yuki, wha-what did they do to you?!" He held her close to his body, finally being able to have her in his arms after so long of her being missing.

"They killed me Ichigo! They turned me into a monster…don't let them hurt me again…" Yuki cried into his chest clinging to his clothing, Byakuya stood behind them staring in horror at how much she resembled her mother now.

"Y-Yuki," Byakuya took her from Ichigo's arms and held her close to him, "I'm so glad to have you back, but you understand you're no longer allowed in the Soul Society because of what they've done..." Yuki nodded crying harder.

Byakuya wiped away her tears, "shh it's okay my dear. You're back with us no one can hurt you now." Yuki nodded and wiped her tears happy to be back home.

Aizen looked out his room's window into the sandy plains of Hueco Mundo. The castle had felt so empty without Yuki here that he had to make sure his Espada and Arrancar were still here.

"Lord Aizen, you miss her don't you?" Gin's sly voice stabbed its way into Aizen's ears.

"Yes, Gin, I do." Aizen looked over at Gin and sighed.

"I thought letting her go would fix everything, but she's still miserable, and she still has the memories of what we've all done to her. Harribel is angry for some strange reason and I'm not quite sure why." Gin chuckled.

"Didn't you know Yuki was her daughter?" Aizen's head snapped around to Gin as he spoke, he was not aware of the fact that one of his Espada had a child with a shinigami. That's why Harribel was so angry, we'd spent 3 years molesting her little girl and there was nothing she could've done about it.

"I'm going to talk to Harribel." Aizen rose from his throne and walked off towards Harribel's room. He could hear quiet sobs that came from the room and thought about walking away but decided that in order to clear his conscious it'd be better to talk to her.

"Harribel." Aizen opened the door and walked in.

"Gin, he told me about Yuki." Harribel looked at him, her eyes red from crying but they still held anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Harribel looked away from Aizen, "there wasn't anything you would've done differently, she was a slave and you were our lord. You would've ignored my pleas and continued your sick game. She wasn't even legal; you started molesting her at 14. She'll never forget that."

Aizen knew Harribel was right, he clinched his fist.

"I've seen the way you look at her and I can tell you this, she'll never like you that way. Not after what you did. Not to mention she's with Ichigo. Have been since they met in the SS." Aizen looked at Harribel confused how she would know all this.

"She's my daughter; I've been sneaking off to check on her." Aizen sighed and got up. Harribel was right, it was better to just leave Yuki alone. I've destroyed her life, better not mess with it further.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki sighed as she looked out the window of Ichigo's room. Her body was her prison now and there was nothing she wanted more than to be out of it. Ichigo walked up behind Yuki and put his hands on Yuki's shoulders. The previous night after she had been found, she told Ichigo everything. Including the fact that she was 17 and carrying Aizen's baby.

"Are you thinking about him?" Yuki looked up at Ichigo and nodded.

"You can go to him if you wish." Yuki leaned back against Ichigo and sighed. She didn't want to return to Aizen in fear of what he'd do to her but she was carrying his child which didn't leave much room for decision.

Yuki sighed, "After everything that he's done to me, I don't think I want to go back into the palace. That'll bring up the things I'm trying to heal from." Ichigo ran his hand along the spikes of her hollow mask remnants.

"Yuki, don't get mad at me when I say this, but you belong in Hueco Mundo now. You're an arrancar that's what he was counting on." Yuki got up and left Ichigo's home. In a way Ichigo was right, she didn't belong where she was born and she didn't belong where her loved ones were. If she were smart she'd go back to Hueco Mundo but at the moment she didn't want to.

Yuki ran far from Ichigo's home and ended up at a cliff edge towards the end of town. She looked down wanting so much to end herself, Aizen broke her down and destroyed her, why should she go to where he had full control?

Byakuya was watching her from a higher up cliff; she turned with her back to the cliff and started rocking back and forth smiling with such sadness. She looked up at the sky and let her tears flow freely. Yuki wanted to jump, Byakuya could tell by her bodies' motions. Yuki put her hands to her stomach then jumped.

Byakuya only had a quick second to act in order to save his child's life. Byakuya jumped off the cliff taking her in his arms and encasing her body with his. Yuki looked up at her father in horror as he lay motionless underneath her on the ground.

"D-Dad, oh my god, you should've let me jump." A portal opened overhead and an arrancar version of Renji stepped through.

"Renji…" He looked at her in shame.

"It's time to go, we don't belong here anymore."

Yuki nodded and stood up. She and Renji walked off into Hueco Mundo. Rukia, who had witnessed it all, dropped to her knees crying. Her brother. Her niece. Her friend. All had been taken from her. It was Aizen's fault.

Yuki sat in the cave where Renji had taken her and they looked at each other both saying "I'm sorry," in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

A young arrancar, whom still hoping for a position in the espada, ran up to Aizen, "Sir! One of the arrancar saw Yuki come back into Hueco Mundo." The arrancar said this with an excited tone.

"Where was she spotted?!" Aizen rose from the throne at the news, he had released Yuki only to find out she had returned, this infuriated but confused him.

"She was in the forest, Renji was with her. I overheard from a few of the arrancar captain Byakura is dead."

That's why Yuki returned, her father was dead. She had nothing left there and had come back here. I ruined everything for her.

"Bring her to me. Leave Renji, I only want her." The young arrancar ran off without another word to follow Lord Aizen's commands.

Harribel walked in, "is it true that she's back?" Aizen looked over at her while nodding.

As the pair began falling asleep in each other's arms they felt the presence of other arrancar. Renji put his hand on his Zanpakuto and looked towards the exit where 3 arrancar stood watching them.

"We're here for the girl."

"You're not taking her!"

Yuki looked up at Renji then looked down, "let them have me Renji. I'll be okay." Renji looked reluctant but nodded and let Yuki stand up. She walked with the arrancar out into the sandy plains of the desert that surrounded Los Noches.

They arrived at Aizen's in an unknown amount of time, they walked in and immediately all eyes were on Yuki. She kept her head down as she passed the Espada. Each of them looking at her in lust. All except Harribel and Ulquiorra.

"Lord Aizen, here she is." The arrancar moved to expose the scared 17 year old girl that Aizen had abused her entire teenage years. Aizen gently touched Yuki's cheek, on instinct she flinched away, the motion of her flinch made Aizen pull back and look away. The memories of him beating her when she wouldn't listen flashed behind his eyes.

"Take her to my quarters; I'll meet you there soon." Aizen couldn't bear to face the girl he spent years beating and now he had the guts to bring her back here to confess his love, he was foolish. Yuki walked away shrugging off the Arrancar that tried to guide her. She knew where his damned quarters were all too well.

Aizen followed behind her, he noticed her hands stayed glued to her stomach and his eyes widened. He gently grabbed her arm and spun her to look at him. He didn't notice the tears in her eyes, he only noticed the small baby bump that was clearly visible underneath her shirt.

"Is…is that..?"

"Your baby…"

Aizen now saw the tears streaming down her face, he got her pregnant, he beat her, and he let everyone sexually use her. His confusion grew stronger and his pain grew fiercer.

"But…I saw you…you died! How could this be?!"

"When you brought me back…you brought it back…"

Aizen pulled Yuki to him, he held her tightly not wanting to let go, he was so sorry and he couldn't even imagine how she was feeling. Yuki wrapped her arms around Aizen and held onto him.

"Yuki…God I'm so sorry…" Yuki rubbed his cheek and wiped away the tears that were forming.

"I know." Yuki smiled sadly and looked away. She couldn't ever leave Los Noches now.


End file.
